


Whispers of the Edelwood

by AlviePines



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Poetry, just imagine wirt wrote these (or most of them)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlviePines/pseuds/AlviePines
Summary: Washed in swinging Lantern-light,Creature struck with endless blight.A crown of branches from his browMouth alight with endless vow.Spindly fingers, creaking limbs,Mournful notes of endless hymns.[A series of poems by or about Wirt.]
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beast is Out There

Trees shudder  
With whispering leaves.  
Edelwood twists  
As the Lantern-light gleams.  
Swift through the darkness,  
The Beast will lay claim  
To your fleeting soul,  
Your hope, and your flame.


	2. Moth to a Flame

Despair does drift between the trees,  
Sinking, twisting, taunting tease.  
Child falls cold upon her knees  
Close enough to death to seize. 

Blazing bright eyes turn away,  
Shadows slink away from prey.  
The hunger hurts, but not today;  
His figure slinks into the grey.


	3. This Boy

This boy’s soul is but a flame,   
Flickering within a metal frame.   
This boy feeds himself with souls,  
Burnt up in the glowing coals.   
This boy turns those lost to trees,   
Swaying in the forlorn breeze.   
This boy strives to be so fair,  
Despairing folks may wander there.  
And when they do, so cold and dim,   
This boy takes them quick within.


	4. Poems of the Beast

Soulful words  
Drift through the snow  
Enticing strangers   
To find the glow  
Of a Lantern held   
By twisted claws   
Into the Beast’s   
Regretful jaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Because I believe that Beast!Wirt would recite poetry instead of singing.)


	5. Left in the Snow

“The twisted metal   
Caging my soul   
Sends shivers through  
The hollow place my heart should be.” 

It’s scratched into a long piece of birch bark, written with who-knows-what— maybe claws. Beatrice knows exactly who wrote it, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The first piece written by Wirt. He has to let it out somewhere, you know.)


	6. A Poet

A poet breathes life through his words   
And guides roots through the earth.  
A poet pulls the stars up high   
And lights the moon aglow.  
A poet twists your path until   
You’ve lost who you once were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no rhyme scheme we die like men


End file.
